


Старый сельский доктор

by WTF_Star_Trek_2018



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [12]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2018/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2018
Summary: Боунс выглядит смертельно уставшим.





	Старый сельский доктор

Боунс выглядит уставшим.  
  
Когда Джим впервые встречает его, он думает: «Надо же, какие огромные мешки под глазами». Тогдашний Боунс и правда напоминал панду — своей неторопливостью, размеренными действиями и, да, теми самыми мешками под глазами. Сейчас ничего не изменилось — они уже годы в космосе, на этой великолепной, невероятной — для Джима, — миссии по изучению новых пространств и планет, а Боунс выглядит все таким же усталым.  
  
Джим думает, что Боунс устал еще во время обучения. О медиках много историй ходит, и Боунс каким-то неведомым образом все их подтверждает: вечно недовольный, хмурый, блестяще выполняющий свою работу, но ругающийся сквозь зубы, периодически, но реже, чем Скотти, выпивающий... Боунс словно ходячий стереотип.  
  
Возможно, Боунс устал позже, после того, как прошел медшколу, медакадемию или медунивер. Он ведь был женат, был — и жена у него была, надо сказать, не сахар, раз он ушел от нее в Звездный Флот. Так думает Джим, по крайней мере.  
  
Быть может, Боунс устал, когда поступил в Звездный Флот. Когда столкнулся с бюрократией, абсолютно ненужными требованиями и директивами, отнимающими добрую толику времени, которое доктор — на секундочку, начальник медслужбы Энтерпрайз! — может, вообще-то, провести и с большей пользой.  
  
Но Джиму кажется, что Боунс такой с рождения.  
  
Недовольный, ворчливый, «старый сельский доктор». И смертельно уставший, смотрящий на весь экипаж звездолета, как на малых детей, которые мало того, что играют со спичками и обжигаются, так еще и кричат по ночам, усиляя и без того неприятные мигрени.  
  
Когда Боунс смотрит на Скотти, он выглядит усталым. Когда он смотрит на Ухуру, он выглядит усталым. Когда он смотрит на Спока, он выглядит мертвецки усталым.  
  
Когда Джим заглядывает ему в глаза, легонько чокаясь рюмками около небольшого иллюминатора в каюте Боунса, он видит интерес. Он видит искренность, а вместе с тем — десятки, сотни воспоминаний, которые наслаиваются на Боунса, на его жизнь, на его общение с остальными, на его... Лицо.   
  
Которые заставляют его уставать вновь и вновь.  
  
Когда Джим целует его, не слишком настойчиво, но так, чтобы пробрало, как и всегда — Боунс прикрывает глаза и отвечает. Он, все-таки, взрослый человек, чтобы подобно тринадцатилетней куртизанке вертеть задом, у них все обычно просто начинается, но на этот раз Джим дает ему вздохнуть — и чувствует руку Боунса, твердую, но костлявую, на своей груди.  
  
— Джим, я устал.  
  
Джим кивает и наливает ему еще немного виски. Он знает. Он понимает. Но почему-то Джим уверен, что Боунс устал еще задолго до встречи с ним, и ничто не может опровергнуть эту его мысль.


End file.
